


A hot and sweaty summer evening

by Abzander



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweat, lol, the author is very horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abzander/pseuds/Abzander
Summary: Husk needs help moving in to his new place so he asks Al. when Al shows up to help Husk is confronted with Alastor in a very skimpy and raveling outfit. How long can Husk continue without showing signs of sexual attraction? Read on and find out!!
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 47





	A hot and sweaty summer evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to write the most unashamed despicable smut ever. Hopefully I succeed

Husk had never realized how much shit he had in his house. It was annoying to Husk because he always wants to keep a low profile. keep only the stuff that could really help him in life, but no, he had shit that he had forgotten about. what was even more annoying was the fact that he was moving today, And what was infuriating was that he had to move on a extremely hot day.

"Goddamn fucking bullshit" Husk thought to himself as he look at all the five pieces of heavy furniture and the twenty or so boxes he would have to move by himself. He knew he couldn't possibly move all this crap by himself so he would have to call in a favor.

ring.

ring.

ring.

"Hello, Alastor speaking"

"Hey Al I need help moving in to my new place."

"and why should I help you, dear?"

"Oohh....come the fuck on! I do favors for you all the time! just help me this one time, okay."

" Mmmmmhhh....well, you make a good argument, dear, Now where are you now?"

"I'm at my old house. I've rented a truck so all I need is for someone to help me load the truck and bring the furniture into the house and set it down."

"Can do, husker, I'll be there as soon as possible"

"okay, good, how long?"

"Hmmm....I'd say around twenty to thirty minutes, is that okay?"

"yeah, fine just keep me waiting too long"

"okay, bye now"

"yeah, bye"

* * *

Husk waited for over fifty minutes. With each passing minute he could feel himself getting a little pissed off.

"Jesus fuck Christ is he coming or not?!"

Husk said to himself as he reached for his phone to call Alastor again, but then a great red cloud appeared and out of the red smoke stood Alastor.

"Fucking finally, where the fuck have you bee-"

Husk cut his sentence short. now realizing what the great radio demon was wearing. A extremely tight yellow tank top which look wonderful warped around his chest and a pair of just as tight red short shorts that showed his thighs and petite ass off beautifully, Husk then noticed the bulge in Alastor's shorts. The shorts were so extremely tight that even without an erection his cock would bulge out. Husk had seen nothing like it. The only hint towards Al's usual outfit was the radio staff he carried around with him every where. Husk was incredibly aroused;

"What were you saying, Husker?"

"uhhhh nothing don't worry about it."

"Good, Now what to you want to take out first."

"The uh..coach."

"Okay, simple enough"

* * *

The car ride was agonizing for husk. Not because of the damn broken A.C in the boiling truck, not because of the back pain because of the heavy lifting, no, the little shit that was sitting right next to him. drenched in sweat stretching his limbs as far as he can in the cramped truck. Husk didn't know how long before he'd popped a boner. Those sweat glazed thighs, nice and enticing chest, those nipples just barely visible just begging to be suckled on. Husk was about to completely lose it.

It took around fifteen minutes to get to his new place but with that sweet piece of ass right next to him it felt like fifteen days. They had finally arrived at the new house, now all they had to do is unload the truck into his new home, great.

* * *

It didn't take too long, with Alastor's surprising strength. All the furniture set up nice and tidy in Husk's new home.

"well, that was tiresome, would you like some lemonade?" Alastor said as he magicked a full jug of lemonade into his hand.

"yeah, sure" Husk said tiredly.

Alastor then poured the drink into two glasses he also magicked out of his pocket dimension. he gave a glass to Husk and then brought his glass to his mouth to take a sip but accidentally spilled it all over his chest.

"Oh, silly old me, I'll get the paper towels"

Husk couldn't control himself. that beautiful chest wrapped in a now soaked tight tank top it was just to much to handle. Husk latched his lips on Alastor's chest and started suckling and kisssing.

"H-husker~" Alastor whimpered

Husk didn't respond. he was to transfixed on teasing Alastor's nipples. Fully attacking Alastor's chest with his mouth and tongue while sucking the lemonade out from Alastor's tank top. The incredible moans, whimpers and pleads that lazily fell from Alastor's mouth was the most powerful aphrodisiac husk has ever taken. Husk then took Alastor's top off to get a good view of Alastor's chest. Husk had no idea why he was so attracted to Alastor's chest, there was just something about it that made Husk horny.

"Oh..ohhh, mhhhhm, Husker, please, more" 

Husk then brought his face from Alastor's chest and ravished his mouth. Two tongues battling for dominance, and husk was winning, since Husk didn't were any pants his erection was already out but Alastor still had his shorts on. The pair of tight shorts looked as if they were going to burst. Husk started to masseage the struggling bugle with the palm of his paw while he still passionately made love to Alastor's mouth. Husk started to kiss along Alastor's jawline and then started to nip his neck.

"mmmmmh, Husker take my shorts off."

Husk didn't need to be told twice, he released his throbbing cock from the constricting shorts. The smell of a sweaty dick assaulted Husk's nose, this made his cock throb, he started to kiss down Alastor's mouth, down to his chest, down to his abdomen and then finally down to his cock witch he also gave a little peck to which caused Alastor to bit his bottom lip to suppress a rather embarrassing moan, but the sound of sweet erotic music did not go by Husk without him noticing.

"Don't try and silence yourself, let it all out." Husk said as he purposely blew warm, moist air towards Alastor's cock.

"Nffgh, b...but it's embarrassing."

"I know it can feel that why but, please, just let it all out for me, okay?"

"hhhmmmm...... yes, okay"

"Thank you" Husk said as he rewarded Alastor with a suckle to the head of his penis.

"uhhh...uhh...mmmmff f..fuck..."

Husk stopped in his tracks and looked up at Alastor shocked that such a classy man would use such language. "Struggling beauty" he thought as he started at the flustered deer. Arms tightly gripping the sofa, legs wide open presenting husk a beautiful cock and balls, sweat trickling down his brow, Husk was lost in complete disbelleif. how could someone be so attractive? Alastor was making him feel things he has not felt in a while.

"Husk...what are you doing?"

"Oh, uh sorry." Husk said as he bounced back to worshiping Alastor's cock.

"mmmmhhh, that's better" Alastor drawled as he let his head fall back.

Husk had his complete focused on making Alastor feel good. Husk took his tongue and licked from Alastor's balls to the head of his cock.

"mhhhhh, Husker"

Husk started to drag his tongue down from the head of Alastor's cock and stopped just above his asshole which he licked

"OH-ohmmmm."

"You like it when I eat your ass?" Husk said with a smirk. 

"Yes, yes please, Husker, more" Alastor pleaded.

"gladly" Husk said as he grabbed Alastor by the hips and flipped him over so that beautiful almost feminine ass was facing him. Husk dived into the meal like a man who hasn't eaten in months. Licking up and down his asshole and then fucking the hole with his tongue.

"Nghhfff, more, more please, Husker" Alastor said as he grinned his hips down on husk's face desperately trying to get extra friction.

Husk then stopped eating Alastor's ass and left with a goodbye kiss to the now decently loosened hole.

"You wanna take this to the bedroom" Husk said while he cuddled his face into Alastor's big bushy tail that was twitching and shaking.

"yes, take me, Husk, fuck me!"

Husk nearly collapsed on the spot. He would have never thought that he would really hear those words from Alastor's mouth. so desperate, so needy, just what husk wanted.

Husk scooped Alastor in his arms and carried him to his new bedroom. He was surprised by how light Alastor was considering his great strength. He sat Alastor on his bed and got a bottle of anal lubricant from his newly placed night stand and squirted it on the end of his claw.

"Lay down on your back" Alastor did as he was told.

"Al, I'm going to need you to relax for me, okay?" "Yes, husker."

"if you want me to stop say "broadcast", okay?"

"YES, fine, hurry up!"

Husk chuckled as he carefully slid his lubed up claw into Alastor's asshole. Claw fucking, an art Husk has perfected. He carefully slid the claw in and out being careful not to prick or scratch the inside of Alastor's anus while still making circle motions with his finger to loosen his tight asshole.

"H-huusker, please, fuck me."

"If you insist" Husk joked as he pulled his claw out of Alastor's tight asshole and replaced it with his cock.

"OOHH HUSK!" Alastor screamed

"Mfffgh, fuck your really fucking tight."

"Ughhnnggh....Th-that's a goo...good thing.....right?" Alastor mumbeled

"yes, that's a very good thing" Husk said as he leaned down to Alastor to give him a kiss.

"mhhmmhh" Alastor hummed.

Husk then started to sightly thrust his hips. He soon started to speed up making sure to tease Alastor's prostate. Husk then buried his face into the crook of Alastors neck and picked the pace up to a normal speed.

"Mmmffh.....Husk kiss me again, please?"

Husk started to softly kiss Alastor's lips and then depend the kiss while he continued thrusting. Husk grabbed Alastor's dick and stared to jerk him off in time with his thrust.

"Uhhh.....H-husker f...fuck me faster, p-please?"

Husk then grabbed Alastor by the hips and flipped him over and and furiously rutted into his ass.

"Fuck, Al you feel great"

"mhmmmmmm." Alastor moaned Husk kept fucking Alastor senseless. Making sure that he scraped Alastors prostate with every thrust.

"Husker, I-I'm close"

Husk began to sooth Alastor by stroking his hips. He then kissed Alastor on the back of his neck.

"cum for me" Husk whispered into Alastor's ears while quickening the stokes to Alastor's cock. It didn't take long for Alastor to cum. Rope after rope of hot cum came shooting out of his cock. It didn't take Husk long to cum either, especially with Alastor's tight hot ass clenching around his shaft. He pumped Alastor's ass with so much cum it started to over flow. Husk pulled out of Alastor's ass cum leaking out of the well used hole and laid next to him. Alastor then cuddled up next to him and started playing with the furry on Husk chest.

"You okay?" Husk asked

"I'm more than okay" Alastor said clearly ready to drift off to sleep.

"good" Husk said as he starred up at the celling while stroking Alastor back with his paw. It wasn't long until Alastor fell asleep and wasn't long until Husk fell asleep too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully one day I'll be known as the most honry man to ever touch the written word lol. I know I said I was going to write for angelhusk next but my sexual delinquent brain came up with this right after finishing the last story soooooo ....yeah. Hope you liked my story. Criticism is always allowed and welcomed so please, if you have any grammatical corrections or any issues with my writing style or story then please leave a comment


End file.
